


wszystko o czym milczysz (opowiedzą twoje blizny)

by Pirania



Series: to, o czym mi nie mówisz [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuł. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał ochoty powiedzieć: „Wolałbym nie, ale jeśli chcesz, klęknę przed tobą”. Bo John jest dominujący i Sherlock jest dominujący, a John i tak go pragnie. Tyle że tylko dwa z tych stwierdzeń są prawdziwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wszystko o czym milczysz (opowiedzą twoje blizny)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [everything you won't tell me (is mapped in your scars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147645) by [etothepii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothepii/pseuds/etothepii). 



> Za betę dziękuję Verbenie.

John nie jest subem, ale _jest_ lekarzem (przede wszystkim lekarzem, dopiero potem żołnierzem; wykorzystuje swoją dominację, gdy zmusza pacjentów, by się położyli i odprężyli).

W bazie nie było żadnych subów, wszystko rozgrywało się między domami („Pozwolę ci przytrzymać mnie za nadgarstki i pieprzyć moją twarz, ale tylko jeśli pozwolisz mi na to samo”). Pod tymi względami Johnowi nie brak doświadczenia. Próbował uległości (mało interesujące) i pociągali go wcześniej inni dominujący... i próbował też rozwiązania: „Okej, żaden z nas nie jest subem, więc... zróbmy coś innego” (nieco zbyt perwersyjne jak na jego gust).

To było w porządku. Niegłupi sposób, by pozbyć się napięcia seksualnego. Z reguły było to lepsze, niż wzięcie spraw we własne ręce.

Ale nigdy nie czuł się _tak_. Tak jakby zaraz miał powiedzieć: „Wolałbym nie, ale jeśli chcesz, klęknę przed tobą”.

Bo Sherlock jest... naprawdę genialny. Jest też arogancki, pewny siebie i nieznośnie seksowny. Robi, co chce, wtedy, kiedy chce i cały czas prezentuje się nienagannie. John nie wie, jak się zachować – bo pragnie – ale nie do końca ma pewność, _czego_ pragnie.

*

Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotykają, Sherlock mówi mu o nim więcej, niż John mógł podejrzewać, że ktokolwiek wie... Sherlock wie o _Harry_ , na miłość boską. Z drugiej strony przegapił fakt, że Harry jest jego siostrą, subem... że i ona, i Clara są subami.

Małżeństwa jednorolowe są legalne od trzech lat, ale wciąż rzadkie.

*

\- Nie masz suba? - pyta John, kiedy czekają na mordercę.

Jak na dominującego, Sherlock ma za długie włosy, na tyle długie, że kusi, by go zdominować... ale nie ma bransoletek na nadgarstkach ani makijażu na twarzy, a John jest przekonany, że nienaganny garnitur to wynik próżności, a nie potrzeby, by wyglądać pięknie (nie, nie, to musi być nieświadome). Detektyw porusza się jak dom, długimi krokami, spogląda ludziom w oczy i świadomie onieśmiela ich wzrostem.

\- Nie mój rejon – mówi Sherlock nieuważnie. Patrzy, jak John je. Dla siebie niczego nie zamówił.

\- Och. Wolisz... uch... dominować innych domów? To... w porządku. Nie ma w tym nic złego.

\- Wiem, że nie ma w tym nic złego – odpowiada Sherlock i unosi brwi.

\- To znaczy, robiłem to wcześniej, byłem po obu stronach i... jest okej. Nie przeszkadza mi...

I wtedy John traci kontrolę nad rozmową w ten nieznośnie żenujący sposób, z którego sądził, że już wyrósł. Ostatecznie od dawna nie ma piętnastu lat i pryszczy. A Sherlock daje mu kosza, chociaż o nic nie prosił.

Jest raczej niezręcznie. I niczego nie ułatwia pewna bardzo subtelna myśl.

„Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tego nie robisz. Byłbyś w tym dobry”.

*

Lestrade nakazuje Sherlockowi spławić Johna (Sherlock prycha i żąda, by facet o nazwisku Anderson przestał zanieczyszczać miejsca zbrodni), ale jego irytacja znika, gdy John zostaje, żeby przypilnować detektywa. Aż do momentu, w którym Sherlock go porzuca, by... by coś zrobić.

„Zapewne wszystko rozwiązać” - podejrzewa John.

\- Wiesz, że on jest tak naprawdę subem? - mówi Sally Donovan, podczas gdy John usiłuje się dowiedzieć, skąd wziąć taksówkę, by pojechać do domu. Kobieta nie ma obroży ani bransoletek, ale jej grube, ciemne włosy sięgają za ramiona i nie zaprzeczyła, kiedy Sherlock stwierdził, że spędziła noc u Andersona. - Nie ma doma, bo próbuje ich zdominować i nie ma suba, bo nie miałby pojęcia, co z nim robić.

\- Jasne, dzięki za informację – odpowiada John, ale tak naprawdę myśli: „Trzymaj się tej drugiej plotki, ona ma chociaż odrobinę sensu”. Komentarz o Sherlocku-seryjnym mordercy był bardziej wiarygodny.

*

\- Stój! - warczy John, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewa komenda. - Klęknij – mówi, a zabójca – porzucony kochanek, który nożem zabił nowego suba swojej eks – pada na kolana z niezręcznym pośpiechem kogoś, kto nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi.

Dominacja polega na sztuczkach. Można ją zarzucić na siebie jak pelerynę i zmusić do posłuszeństwa kogoś, kto wcale nie chciał być posłuszny. John zna te sztuczki, bo jako lekarz zajmował się tłumem przesadnie agresywnych i sfrustrowanych seksualnie dominujących. Jakimś cudem udawało mu się utrzymać ich w bezruchu na tyle długo, że mógł ich zszyć i podać leki.

Wszystko zależy od pewności siebie.

\- Ręce za plecami.

A potem, z lekkim warknięciem:

\- Dobry chłopiec. Już dobrze. - Podchodzi bliżej. - Jestem tu.

Mówią, że suby są nadmiernie emocjonalne i potrzebują dominacji, by utrzymać się w ryzach. John nie ma pojęcia, ile z tego jest prawdą, a ile prawdy _jest_ prawdą tylko dlatego, że subom całe życie się wmawia, że taka już ich natura.

Wie tylko tyle, że łatwo przejąć kontrolę nad kimś, kto czuje się uwięziony i zdesperowany, podarować samego siebie jako gwarant bezpieczeństwa, odebrać możliwość wyboru, aż mogą myśleć tylko o jego głosie, którym wyznacza im właściwą drogę.

I że dużo, _dużo_ łatwiej zrobić to z kimś, kto tego _chce_ , kogo przepełnia żal i wyrzuty sumienia, kto chce być ukarany, bo wie, że źle postąpił.

\- Podaj mi nóż. Rękojeścią w moją stronę. - I Gabriel podaje mu nóż. Jego dłoń drży. John nie odpycha, go, kiedy przestępca przyciska twarz do jego uda. Głaszcze Gabriela po włosach, delikatnie drapie skórę głowy. Dreszcze ustępują.

Kryzys zażegnany.

\- Gdzie Lestrade? Dzwoniłeś już do niego? - John odwraca głowę i widzi Sherlocka na ziemi. Detektyw wygląda na zbitego z tropu i zagubionego, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę, że klęczy.

Spoglądają sobie w oczy, Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem, prostuje się i wstaje buntowniczo. John dostrzega wybrzuszenie na wysokości krocza. Sherlock widzi jego wzrok i rzuca:

\- Nie. Nie dzwoniłem.

To brzmi jak wyzwanie.

\- Możesz zadzwonić? - pyta John spokojnie, uważając, by nie sformułować tego jak polecenia. Kiedy John odgrywa sztuczkę z głosem, dominujący bywają agresywni, a Sherlock nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

\- Daj mi telefon – rozkazuje Sherlock.

John delikatnie ciągnie Gabriela za włosy.

\- Wyjmij mi go. Jest w mojej kieszeni – mówi miękko. Mężczyzna zanurza dłoń w jego kieszeni, nie odrywając twarzy od uda. - Dobry chłopiec – mówi John z zadowoleniem, kiedy Gabriel wsuwa mu aparacik w dłoń. Przestępca wzdycha. Napięcie powoli opuszcza jego ciało.

John podaje komórkę Sherlockowi. Detektyw, biorąc ją, uważa, by ich dłonie się nie zetknęły. Po chwili zwraca telefon.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie. Ty zadzwoń.

John podaje telefon Gabrielowi.

\- Jest pod L. Lestrade – mówi i odciąga głowę Gabriela w tył, zadając dokładnie tyle bólu, ile trzeba (zamglone oczy, lekko rozchylone usta, coraz większe odprężenie). - Zadzwoń i powiedz mu, gdzie jesteśmy.

*

Po wszystkim, kiedy wracają do mieszkania, John mówi:

\- Wiesz, naprawdę nie ma się czego wstydzić.

Sherlock rzuca mu pytające spojrzenie, więc dodaje:

\- W momencie, w którym musiałem odejść z armii, byłem w stanie podporządkować sobie połowę mojego oddziału.

Ramiona Sherlocka natychmiast trochę bardziej się napinają. Nic nie mówi, a John nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje.

\- Nie usiłowałem cię zdominować – próbuje. Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem głupi. Przecież widziałem – oznajmia, bierze głęboki wdech i zaciska palce na nasadzie nosa. Wygląda, jakby zaczynała go boleć głowa. John chce posadzić go na kanapie i dać mu paracetamol, i położyć jego głowę na swoich kolanach, i głaskać go po włosach, i...

I Sherlock najpewniej odgryzłby mu głowę, gdyby spróbował.

\- Jasne. - John unosi dłonie. - Przepraszam. - Delikatnie pochyla się wprzód, patrzy na kości policzkowe Sherlocka (wystające – ma ochotę przycisnąć do nich kciuk) zamiast nawiązywać kontakt wzrokowy i lekko zwiesza ramiona. - Mogę ci coś podać? - pyta celowo miękkim, odrobinę wyższym niż normalnie głosem.

Nie jest w stanie udać wszystkiego, nie byłby wiarygodny, ale doskonale umie imitować sam początek uległości. To wystarcza, by uspokoić zirytowanego doma.

Nie działa.

Sherlock robi pół kroku w tył i ma taką minę, jakby nie wiedział, czy czuje odrazę, czy ciekawość. Po chwili decyduje się na zaniepokojenie.

\- Proszę, nie rób tego – mówi stanowczo. - Ja... _naprawdę_ nie chcę... - Robi niejasny ruch ręką, którym ogarnia to wszystko, co jest między nimi. - _Nie rób tego_.

\- Przepraszam – mówi John normalnym głosem i porzuca swoją rolę.

*

Nazywa się Natalie i ma nagą szyję. Jej nadgarstki są ozdobione bransoletkami (oba nadgarstki – a więc z nikim się nie umawia), a włosy spływają po jej plecach. Jest od niego tylko odrobinę niższa, ale kiedy uśmiecha się do niej, zadziera głowę, by spojrzeć na niego nieśmiało.

\- Chodź ze mną na kolację. Dzisiaj – mówi jej w piątek, a ona odpowiada mu uśmiechem.

\- Co mam założyć?

Ostatecznie wracają razem na Baker Street. Sherlock jest w domu, ale robi w kuchni coś, o czym John nawet nie chce myśleć. Ledwo podnosi wzrok, kiedy John go wita.

A potem John – ostrożnie i metodycznie – rozbiera Natalie na części.

Taki akt przypomina dzieło sztuki. Dominujący musi wiedzieć, w którym kierunku pchnąć i ile siły użyć; jak przyjąć drogocenny dar zaufania, który składa sub i wykorzystać go, odkrywając tajemnice, do których partner nigdy nie byłby zdolny dotrzeć samodzielnie.

Mineta trwa tak długo, że dziewczyna robi się nadwrażliwa i płacze, wzrokiem błagając go, by przestał. Przywiązuje ją za nadgarstki do ramy łóżka, zakłada klamry na jej sutki, a potem drażni się z nią tak długo, aż robią się czerwone, a ona przygryza wargi, by nie krzyczeć. Kiedy ją pieprzy, wsuwa palce w jej usta („Nie ugryź mnie” - ostrzega - „albo przestanę”), a potem wychodzi z niej i zdejmuje prezerwatywę, by dojść na jej piersi (robi się cała czerwona, odwraca wzrok i zagryza wargi, by nie ugryźć go w palce).

Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, wyciera ją. Rozwiązuje jej ręce i wmasowuje balsam w nadgarstki. Całuje jej sutki i ślady po własnych ugryzieniach na jej ramionach, głaszcze ją po włosach, mówi jej, że była bardzo dobra, że jest z jej dumny i że, oczywiście, może zostać na noc, jeśli chce przy nim zasnąć.

Pozwala jej spać na swojej piersi, a kiedy dziewczyna skopuje kołdrę i zaczyna się trząść z zimna, otula ją na nowo.

Od czasów Afganistanu nie był w stanie zasnąć, mając kogoś w łóżku, więc tylko drzemie i zastanawia się, czy Sherlock jeszcze nie śpi, a potem rozmyśla nad następną notką na blogu. Kiedy nadchodzi ranek, a dziewczyna zaczyna się poruszać, John patrzy, jak się budzi i przytula ją, kiedy otwiera oczy.

\- Dobry – mówi.

\- Dbry. - Wierzchem dłoni przeciera zaspane oczy. - Patrzyłeś jak śpię? Kiedy się obudziłeś?

\- Chwilę temu – kłamie.

Uśmiecha się do niego, oczarowana. W jej policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki.

\- To słodkie. Chcesz śniadanie?

\- Byłoby cudownie. Zrób mi coś.

*

Drzemie przez godzinę, a potem zmusza się, by wstać z łóżka. Rozbudza go zapach świeżej kawy i smażącego się bekonu. Bierze prysznic i goli się, a potem wchodzi do kuchni. Czeka już na niego gotowy talerz: tost, jajka, bekon i kubek kawy. Natalie klęczy przy krześle, które dla niego odsunęła.

Kiedy go dostrzega, zaczyna wstawać, ale znów klęka, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Wygląda wspaniale – mówi John i, usiadłszy, głaszcze Natalie po włosach. Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Sherlocka, który wydaje się pochłonięty jakąś książką. - Sherlock, jest masa jedzenia, zjesz coś?

\- Dzień? - Sherlock przewraca kartkę.

\- Sobota.

\- Hmm. Dotrwam do obiadu – odpowiada po chwili.

\- Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś?

Sherlock zerka na niego ostrożnie. Odwraca wzrok i nie odpowiada.

\- Sherlock. Powiedz.

\- W czwartek wieczorem.

\- To było ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu – stwierdza John. Sherlock gromi go wzrokiem, jakby obrażał go fakt, że John zdecydował się to powiedzieć na głos. - Siadaj. Jedz.

Detektyw kieruje wzrok na stół, Johna, Natalie i znów na Johna. Potem zerka na książkę i zamyka ją z westchnięciem.

\- Klęczysz w złym miejscu – mówi do Natalie, nakładając sobie jedzenie na talerz i siadając na drugim krześle.

Natalie lekko unosi głowę z uda Johna.

\- Co?

Sherlock widelcem wskazuje na dłoń Johna. Nie zjadł jeszcze ani kęsa.

\- John jest leworęczny. Klęczysz po jego lewej stronie. Tradycyjnie suby klękają po lewej stronie, ponieważ większa część populacji jest praworęczna. Jeśli chodzi o Johna, powinnaś być po jego prawej, żeby mógł jednocześnie jeść i głaskać cię po włosach.

Natalie niepewnie spogląda na Johna.

\- Mam zmienić strony?

\- Nie, tu jest świetnie – odpowiada John, chociaż Sherlock ma rację. Już zaczął się zastanawiać, jak ma to zrobić, jeśli Natalie będzie chciała, żeby karmił ją z ręki.

Ostatecznie nie karmi jej, bo nie znają się na tyle dobrze. Kiedy Sherlockowi kończą się jego własne jajka, kradnie kawałek z talerza Johna. W ramach zemsty John kradnie resztę sherlockowego bekonu (z czego detektyw wydaje się bardzo zadowolony, ale John nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Ma nadzieję, że jedzenie nie zostało zatrute).

\- Skąd wziął się ten bekon? - pyta, żeby mieć pewność, że to nie część jakiegoś eksperymentu, o którym wolałby nie wiedzieć.

\- Poszła na zakupy. Dałem jej twoją kartę kredytową – odpowiada Sherlock.

John marszczy brwi i sięga po portfel. Jest na miejscu; na miejscu są też jego dokumenty i gotówka – brakuje karty kredytowej.

\- Kiedy ukradłeś moją kartę?

\- Dwa dni temu. Wczoraj płaciłeś za randkę gotówką, więc pewnie nie zauważyłeś jej braku.

\- No jasne. To _moja_ karta. Oddaj ją. - John wyciąga rękę, a Sherlock kładzie kartę na jego dłoni. Natalie prostuje się i zaczyna obmacywać po kieszeniach.

\- Myślałam, że ja ją mam.

\- Nie była twoja – stwierdza Sherlock, nie patrząc na dziewczynę (jej głowa jest pod linią stołu, więc tylko John ją widzi). - Zabrałem ci ją, kiedy rozpakowywałaś zakupy.

Resztę posiłku spędzają w ciszy, a Sherlock nudzi się po kilku minutach. Zabiera talerz na biurko i je przed laptopem.

Kiedy John kończy, Natalie zmywa naczynia i wychodzi, pocałowawszy Johna na pożegnanie. Po jej wyjściu Sherlock zamyka laptopa i mówi:

\- Jeśli będziesz się z nią dalej spotykał, za miesiąc zacznie oczekiwać, że założysz jej obrożę. Najwyżej za dwa.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Wczoraj byliście na pierwszej randce, a dzisiaj zrobiła zakupy, przygotowała śniadanie i klęczała na podłodze, kiedy jadłeś – mówi Sherlock i unosi brwi, jakby mówiąc: „Ślepy jesteś?”.

\- I posprzątała ze stołu? Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, zostawiłeś na nim całą masę _rzeczy._

Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Owszem. Wrzasnęła, kiedy odkryła koniuszki palców.

John zdusza chichot.

\- Chyba mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zostawiał ich na wierzchu.

\- I nie zostawiłem. Były w lodówce, w szufladzie na warzywa.

I śmieją się razem – a raczej chichoczą – z powodu obłąkanych eksperymentów Sherlocka.

Ostatecznie John gubi numer Natalie, ale kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, w kostnicy są dwa ciała i Lestrade wysyła Sherlockowi SMS-a z prośbą o pomoc, więc to nie ma zbyt dużego znaczenia.

*

John z rezygnacją zgadza się na to, by wszyscy myśleli, że on i Sherlock są razem – nie są, oczywiście, ale łatwiej jest, gdy wszyscy tak sądzą, bo on i Sherlock mieszkają razem, Sherlock zabiera go ze sobą, gdy prowadzi śledztwo i, faktycznie, spędzają wspólnie masę czasu.

I nie ma nic przeciwko, by ludzie myśleli, że jest dominującym-który-lubi-innych-dominujących, chociaż tak nie jest. W tym, co czuje do Sherlocka, nie chodzi o orientację, bo tak po prostu  _ nie jest _ . Nawet kiedy Sherlock mu rozkazuje, nie czuje się zmuszony, by go słuchać (chociaż zazwyczaj i tak słucha).

Sherlock wydaje się z tym zupełnie pogodzony.

Uśmiecha się i dziękuje, kiedy Angelo przynosi im świeczkę i nie poprawia ludzi, którzy twierdzą, że on i John są parą.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy razem? - pyta John, rozłączywszy się po kolejnym telefonie od Harry – która, oczywiście, radośnie dopytuje się, kiedy wreszcie John powie ich rodzicom, że ona już nie jest  _ jedynym _ homo w rodzinie.

Sherlock znów gapi się na sufit. Sądząc po sposobie, w jaki napina ramię, John nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby po podwinięciu koszuli detektywa zobaczył plastry nikotynowe (pewnie dwa albo trzy, bo Sherlock nie wydaje się bardzo skupiony).

\- Niespecjalnie.

*

Po Natalie John umawia się z Jasonem. Po trzech tygodniach zabiera go ze sobą do domu. Zasłania mu oczy, związuje mu nadgarstki na plecach, pieprzy jego usta i zostawia go wciąż twardego i podnieconego, po czym odsyła taksówką do domu. Kiedy nie jest zbyt ostry wobec swoich subów, nie musi się nimi potem aż tak zajmować, co oznacza, że może się przespać.

Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok, kiedy John schodzi na dół, żeby napić się wody. Detektyw robi coś przy mikroskopie (John nie ma pojęcia, po co im mikroskop, ale nauczył się, że lepiej nie pytać).

\- Odesłałeś go do domu, bo jutro pracujesz, a nie jesteś w stanie spać z kimś w łóżku.

\- Tak – odpowiada John. Odkrył, że kiedy Sherlock z niego dedukuje, proste odpowiedzi są najlepsze.

\- Mogłeś kazać mu spać na podłodze – zauważa Sherlock.

\- Suby nie lubią, kiedy ich domy mają koszmary – przyznaje. - Niezbyt pokrzepiające.

\- Spędziłeś lata w Afganistanie i byłeś ranny polu bitwy. I, oczywiście, zabijałeś ludzi. Powinno ich bardziej niepokoić, gdybyś od czasu do czasu  _ nie  _ miał jakiegoś koszmaru.

*

Po kolejnym tygodniu – kiedy minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by obaj uznali, że są w prawdziwym związku – Jason daje Johnowi bransoletkę, którą nosi na lewym nadgarstku. To znak dla świata, że jest zajęty, i jeśli ktoś go zapragnie, będzie musiał najpierw policzyć się z Johnem.

Sherlock, oczywiście, od razu to dostrzega.

\- Twój sub zaproponował ci wyłączność – mówi, skinieniem głowy wskazując na bransoletkę na lewym nadgarstku Johna. - Ale masz ją na złej ręce. Powinieneś mieć ją na ręce przeciwnej do funkcjonalnej.

\- Gdybym miał ją na prawej ręce, wszyscy by myśleli, że to  _ ja _ jestem subem. Już tak myślą, bo ciągle widzą mnie z tobą, nie chcę ich jeszcze dodatkowo zachęcać. - Okręca w palcach zapięcie i marszczy brwi, bo nie może go otworzyć jedną ręką. Podsuwa nadgarstek Sherlockowi.

\- Pomóż mi, co?

Mając dwie wolne ręce, Sherlock z łatwością rozpina bransoletkę i cienki, złoty łańcuszek opada mu na dłoń. Ale nie to rzuca się Johnowi w oczy. Zauważa tylko przytrzymujące jego nadgarstek palce Sherlocka, ciepłe, delikatne, odrobinę szorstkie palce. Sherlock puszcza, gdy tylko dostrzega, że John zwrócił na to uwagę. Wyciąga rękę z bransoletką.

\- Przyda ci się.

John otwiera dłoń i Sherlock podaje mu łańcuszek.

\- Dzięki. Pewnie zostawię ją w szafce nocnej czy coś. Żeby jej nie zgubić.

\- Nie będziesz jej nosił?

\- Nie zamierzałem.

Sherlock wydaje się zadowolony, chociaż John nie ma pojęcia dlaczego.

*

Nieuchronne rozstanie przebiega następująco:

Są na randce w dość wykwintnej restauracji. Jason położył głowę na kolanach Johna, a John karmi go jedzeniem ze swojego talerza. Jason papla o swojej rodzinie, o młodszym bracie, który ma szesnaście lat i jeszcze nie zdecydował, czy jest domem, czy subem, i o swoim podległym rodzicu, który jest dumny, że Jason umawia się z lekarzem.

John wydaje z siebie odpowiednio grzeczne dźwięki, by wyglądać na zainteresowanego. Wtedy dostaje SMS-a.

SMS jest od Sherlocka, jak większość SMS-ów, które John dostaje. Sherlock chciałby się dowiedzieć, gdzie John posiał skalpele. Kiedy John wystukuje odpowiedź (pudełko pod stolikiem na kawę oraz czy Sherlock używał skalpela, by rozsmarować masło?), Jason podnosi się ze złością z jego kolan, przy okazji potrącając komórkę.

\- Musisz pisać  _ do niego, _ kiedy jesteśmy na randce? - Jason nie lubi Sherlocka. Niestety, to uczucie jest wzajemne – kiedy ostatnio Jason do nich przyszedł, Sherlock wydobywał ze skrzypiec dźwięki przypominające pojękiwania umierającego z bólu kota.

\- To zajmie tylko moment – odpowiada John, kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Jasona i naciska lekko.

Jason strząsa ją z siebie.

\- Ostatnio też tak mówiłeś – syczy ze złością. - A potem użyłeś  _ słowa bezpieczeństwa  _ i  _ poszedłeś sobie _ .

\- Ledwo zaczynaliśmy, a to była sprawa życia i śmierci. Mówiłem ci, czasem pomagamy policji. Wtedy łapaliśmy mordercę. To było ważne.

\-  _ Ja  _ mam być ważny. Mam być  _ twój _ . Nie życzę sobie, żebyś traktował mnie jak jakąś zabawkę, którą wyciągasz, kiedy nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, a potem odkładasz, gdy  _ on  _ zażyczy sobie twojej obecności. Masz być  _ moim _ domem, nie  _ jego  _ subem.

\- O boże, przecież mu nie służę – odpowiada John. Wydaje mu się, że to już tysięczny raz. - Nie służę mu, bo  _ nie jestem subem _ . To nie tak.

\- Na pewno? Bo wiesz, za każdym razem, kiedy on mówi: „Podskocz”, ty odpowiadasz: „Jak wysoko?” - rzuca Jason i zaczyna zakładać płaszcz.

John ujmuje w dłonie nadgarstek Jasona.

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. To tylko praca. No już – mówi uspokajająco. - Nie rób scen.

\- Będę robić sceny, kiedy tylko będę miał ochotę, cholera jasna! - krzyczy Jason. Ludzie odwracają się w ich stronę. John czuje uderzenie gorąca w policzki. - Masz wybrać. W tej chwili. Nie możesz mieć nas obu, John. Nie zgadzam się na to. Albo jesteś jego, albo ja jestem twój. W tej chwili. Mów.

John czuje, jak coś w jego wnętrzu skręca się boleśnie, a potem uspokaja.

\- No to jutro podrzucę ci twoje rzeczy do mieszkania – mówi. Na twarzy Jasona odbija się zaskoczenie i ból, a potem mężczyzna wypada z restauracji.

\- Tak bywa – mówi do Johna dom siedzący przy sąsiednim stoliku. - Też miałem taką sytuację, gdy odkrywałem moją podległość.

*

Nieuchronna porozstaniowa rozmowa z Sherlockiem przebiega następująco:

Kiedy John dociera do domu, jest zły. Jest zły na Jasona, bo dał mu kosza na środku zatłoczonej restauracji, zły na Sherlocka, że przeszkadza mu w randkach, zły na świat, bo _wszyscy wydają się myśleć, że albo jest gejem, albo służy Sherlockowi._

Ale przede wszystkim jest zły na siebie, bo... Nie wie, dlaczego. Bo pragnie Sherlocka, a Sherlocka nie interesują dominujący, bo Sherlock jest tak integralną częścią jego życia, że teraz wszyscy, z którymi John się zwiąże, będą musieli zaakceptować i jego przyjaciela, bo jakaś część świadomości podpowiada mu: „Gdyby powiedział ci, żebyś dla niego ukląkł, nie chciałbyś tego zrobić, ale i tak byś zrobił”. Bo chodzi o  _Sherlocka._

John trzaska drzwiami, gdy dociera do domu, i rzuca kurtkę w stronę wieszaka (kurtka w niego uderza, ale nie zawiesza się i spada na ziemię. Wieszak tylko się chybocze).

Sherlock spogląda na niego, natychmiast dedukując wszystkie fakty.

\- A więc zerwanie nie poszło za dobrze – mówi i odkłada skrzypce.

\- Niedopowiedzenie stulecia – odpowiada John i rzuca się na kanapę. - Suby to masa pracy. Nie wiem, czemu zawracam sobie nimi głowę.

\- Gratyfikacja seksualna. Przewidywalne.

John wzdycha ciężko, czując, jak opuszcza go gniew.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się przy obiedzie. W zasadzie oskarżył mnie, że nie troszczę się o niego i wyszedł na oczach wszystkich.

Sherlock wbija w niego wzrok, jakby John był jednym z jego eksperymentów.

\- To coś więcej. Dał ci wybór. Wybrałeś nie to, co trzeba.

John krzywi się.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Jesteś na siebie zły, więc masz wrażenie, że rozstaliście się przynajmniej częściowo z twojej winy. Ale nie żałujesz tego, co powiedziałeś, bo jesteś tu, a nie ganiasz za nim, mimo że twój sub cię uwielbia i mógłbyś się z nim pogodzić, gdybyś chciał.

\- Powiedział, żebym wybrał między tobą a nim – przyznaje John i spogląda w bok. Nagle ma bardzo sucho w ustach. - Nie podobało mu się, że pomagam ci w śledztwach.

\- I wybrałeś mnie – mówi miękko Sherlock. W jego głosie pobrzmiewa coś, czego John nie może zidentyfikować. Gdyby chodziło o kogo innego, stwierdziłby, że to zachwyt.

\- Nie potrzebuję suba – mówi. „Ale potrzebuję ciebie. Potrzebuję tego, co jest między nami”.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko.

*

Katastrofalna, porozstaniowa oferta związku przebiega następująco:

John wypił już kilka piw (no dobrze, pięć albo sześć, ale to nie tak dużo, jak się rozłoży na kilka godzin) w pubie i nadal czuje się trochę nieszczęśliwy. I złożono mu kilka _propozycji_ , które odrzucił, bo... już nie pamięta dlaczego. Bo nie wydawało mu się, że to dobry pomysł, bo nie chciał zawracać sobie nimi rano głowy, bo niebezpiecznie jest kogoś dominować, gdy jest się pijanym, bo woli raczej iść do domu i obrażać się na świat.

Wraca do domu. W domu jest Sherlock ubrany w szlafrok, skulony na fotelu z książką i uśmiechający się lekko. Jest w dobrym nastroju i wygląda... przytulnie. Wygląda ciepło, miękko i wygodnie, i John naprawdę chce wtulić się w niego i wchłonąć go w siebie.

Więc podchodzi i kiedy Sherlock spogląda na niego uprzejmie, wciąż się uśmiechając, pochyla się i przyciska swoje usta do ust przyjaciela.

Wie, że to zły pomysł; że to jeden z najgorszych pomysłów, jakie w życiu miał, bo Sherlock jest jego przyjacielem, jego współlokatorem i do tego dominujący, a John naprawdę nie chce dominować kogoś, kto nie chce być dominowany. Nie ma mowy, to nie może się skończyć dobrze. Ale i tak go całuje, bo przez moment o tym wszystkim nie myśli.

Wargi Sherlocka są ciepłe, miękkie i lekko rozchylone. John otwiera je szerzej językiem i smakuje z ciekawością. Sherlock bardzo lekko kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- John, piłeś – mówi, kiedy John zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock nie odwzajemnia pocałunku i odsuwa się. Detektyw zaciska dłoń na jego ramieniu.

John zamyka oczy i pozwala, by ich czoła się zetknęły.

\- Nie jestem pijany.

Sherlock czuje jego oddech.

\- Trochę jesteś.

\- Pijacka odwaga – mówi i bierze głęboki oddech. Walczy z chęcią, by ukryć twarz w szyi przyjaciela i poczuć jego zapach. No dobrze, do diabła z tym. I tak to robi, wsuwa głowę pod szczękę Sherlocka i bierze głęboki wdech.

\- Chciałem po prostu, żebyś wiedział – mamrocze, czując pod ustami miękką skórę. - Poddabym ci się, gdybyś chciał.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Sherlock i ujmuje w palce lewy nadgarstek Johna. John automatycznie próbuje go wyrwać, po czym przestaje i, nagle niepewny, spogląda na sherlockowe palce wokół swojego nadgarstka, przytrzymujące go jak na uwięzi. Sherlock drugą dłonią odpycha go lekko i puszcza jego ramię. - Ale nie chcę, żebyś był moim subem. Idź do łóżka – rozkazuje stanowczo.

John idzie.

*

Przed zaśnięciem masturbuje się, wspominając palce Sherlocka przyciśnięte do swojego pulsu i to, jak Sherlock na moment przestał oddychać, kiedy John go pocałował.

*

Niezręczna część pod tytułem: „Udawajmy, że zeszła noc nie miała miejsca” przebiega następująco:

Rano nie rozmawiają, ale jest między nimi jakieś napięcie, którego nie było wcześniej. John złożył ofertę, a Sherlock odmówił. John nie do końca wie, co teraz mają ze sobą zrobić.

Tyle że... no cóż, patrząc na to  _logicznie_ , nadal są przyjaciółmi (nadal są kolegami) i, szczerze mówiąc, byłby zdziwiony, gdyby Sherlock jeszcze przed nim samym nie wiedział, że John na niego leci. Zmieniło się tylko tyle, że teraz John wie, jak smakują usta Sherlocka. Zmieniło się tylko to, że Sherlock powiedział „nie”.

\- Och, daj spokój – marudzi Sherlock, kiedy John po południu nadal o wszystkim rozmyśla, gapiąc się na mrugający kursor na monitorze i zastanawiając, o czym napisać notkę na bloga. - Nawet  _nie chcesz_ , żebym cię dominował.

\- To prawda – przyznaje John.

\- Więc gdybym przyjął twoją propozycję, ja byłbym nieszczęśliwy  _i ty także_ byłbyś nieszczęśliwy.

\- Pewnie tak.

\- Poza tym czujesz ulgę, że dałem ci kosza. Więc dlaczego...? - Sherlock robi bliżej nieokreślony gest ręką, który, zdaje się, ma reprezentować emocjonalny stan Johna.

„Bo cię pragnę i nie wiem, jak cię zdobyć” - myśli, ale na głos mówi:

\- Wiesz co, nie wiem.

Sherlock parska śmiechem i napięcie znika.

To tylko głupie zadurzenie. Zniknie w końcu, skoro już ma pewność, że Sherlock nie jest zainteresowany, a ich potrzeby nie są zbieżne.

John nigdy nie lubował się w złudnym optymizmie.

*

Tyle tylko, że wszystko się zmienia następująco:

John mieszka z Sherlockiem od czterech miesięcy i jakimś cudem nie tylko udało im nie pozabijać się nawzajem, ale też nie dać się zabić podczas ścigania seryjnych morderców, przemytników i innych kryminalistów.

Trwa cichy weekend. Jeden z tych, kiedy żadnemu z nich nie chce się wychodzić, bo leje, więc z przyjemnością zostają w domu i czytają, oglądają telewizję albo siedzą w internecie.

John zamawia obiad na wynos, bo w lodówce nie ma nic jadalnego (wcześniej wyrzucił sporo produktów, bo pokrywała je podejrzanie wyglądająca, czerwona maź). Kiedy przyjeżdża dostawca, John zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego portfel jest w kieszeni innych spodni, na górze.

\- Sherlock, mój portfel jest na piętrze. Możesz odebrać żarcie?

\- Nie, nie mogę zostawić tej reakcji bez nadzoru – odpowiada nieuważnie Sherlock, skupiając się nad bulgoczącą w zlewce substancją. - Mam gotówkę, bierz.

\- Gdzie masz portfel?

\- Wewnętrzna kieszeń płaszcza.

Płaszcz wisi na wieszaku. John wyciąga portfel i otwiera drzwi. Dostawcą okazuje się młodziutki sub z długimi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Na prawym nadgarstku ma bransoletkę – na lewym nie – i trzyma ich chińszczyznę. Wydaje się dość znudzony.

\- Dostawa na nazwisko Watson?

\- To dla mnie, dzięki. - John płaci kilkoma banknotami za obiad. Zanim ma szansę zamknąć portfel Sherlocka, dostrzega jego prawo jazdy – na zdjęciu włosy detektywa sięgają do linii podbródka. Są za długie jak na doma. Zanim John zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, wyjmuje dokument i przygląda mu się.

Sherlock jest subem.

No, w każdym razie jego prawo jazdy twierdzi, że Sherlock jest subem, a to jeszcze nic nie znaczy, poza tym Sherlock – poza włosami – nie wydaje się inny. Ma identyczne spojrzenie i takie samo ułożenie ust jak zawsze. Jego usta wyraźnie komunikują: „Jestem mądrzejszy od ciebie i świetnie o tym wiem”.

Sherlock odsunął książki ze stolika w salonie, by zrobić miejsce na jedzenie i aktualnie przenosi do piekarnika przy pomocy pary szczypiec zlewkę z któż-wie-czym, które wciąż bulgocze.

\- Chyba nie chcesz wiedzieć – mówi.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, o co miałem zamiar zapytać.

\- Miałeś zamiar zapytać, czemu wkładam to do piekarnika. Wnioskując z twoich reakcji na moje poprzednie eksperymenty – nie chcesz wiedzieć – mówi Sherlock i, niczym naprowadzony na cel pocisk, nieomylnie znajduje pudełko zawierające pierożki. Wydaje z siebie zadowolony pomruk i uśmiecha się, kiedy John podaje mu pałeczki.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś subem – mówi John.

Sherlock nieruchomieje, ale tylko na moment.

\- Nie, chyba nie.

\- To prawda?

Sherlock posyła mu puste spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego miałbym kłamać? Społeczeństwo woli dominujących, więc gdybym już miał skłamać, twierdziłbym raczej, że jestem domem. Oczywiście, skłamałbym, żeby rozwiązać sprawę, ale wtedy użyłbym też fałszywego nazwiska. - Sherlock nie odpowiada na pytanie, z czego zdaje sobie sprawę chwilę później niż John. - Och. Tak. Jestem.

Detektyw znów zaczyna jeść. I je jak zupełnie normalna osoba, chociaż zazwyczaj mu się nie chce, o ile przez cały dzień nie unika posiłków, a John nie zacznie podsuwać mu talerza pod nos. Po chwili odzywa się:

\- Wciąż się na mnie gapisz.

John natychmiast odwraca wzrok. Nawet  _nie zdawał sobie sprawy_ , że próbował odczytać wskazówki świadczące o podległej naturze Sherlocka z jego nadgarstków albo układu kręgosłupa (żadnych nie ma).

\- Przepraszam.

Próbuje się skupić na jedzeniu. Naprawdę próbuje. Ale Sherlock jest  _subem_ . Sherlock lubi, gdy się go wiąże, gdy sprawia mu się ból i zapewne klęczał już kiedyś, otwarty i kruchy. I nagle John chce to  _zobaczyć,_ chce zobaczyć, co zostaje z Sherlocka, kiedy zabierze się wszystko inne; kim Sherlock jest, kiedy zostaje mu tylko podległość. Chce wiedzieć, czy ktokolwiek widział go w takim stanie i jakim cudem pozwolono mu odejść.

\- Tak – mówi Sherlock i kradnie trochę makaronu z pudełka w dłoni Johna.

\- Co?

\- Zbierałeś się, by zapytać, czy kiedyś pozwoliłem się komuś zdominować. Tak. Pozwoliłem. Tak, podobało mi się.

\- Ale teraz nie jesteś z nikim związany – mówi John i nie może przestać się gapić na nagie nadgarstki i gardło Sherlocka. Brakuje nieopalonych pasków w miejscach, w których powinny być bransoletki... ale w sumie Sherlock nie jest opalony.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Kiedy ostatnio...

\- Kiedy ostatnio uprawiałem seks? Jakieś sześć miesięcy temu.

John jest najwyraźniej  _masochistą_ , bo mówi:

\- Więc kiedy... kiedy cię pocałowałem, a ty dałeś mi kosza... To dlatego, że jesteś subem.

\- Między innymi.

\- A gdybym... - pyta ostrożnie - gdybym zamiast tego zapytał, czy mogę cię zdominować?

\- I tak bym odmówił.

*

W gruncie rzeczy chodzi o to, że nie ma nic złego w dostaniu kosza. Johnowi  _nie przeszkadza_ , że dostał kosza. Sherlock odnosi się do niego dokładnie tak samo jak zwykle, bo John nie powiedział mu niczego nowego. Nie zachowuje się, jakby czuł się przy Johnie niezręcznie, nie unika go, nie próbuje obgadać ich uczuć (ostatecznie nadal jest  _Sherlockiem)_ .

Ale i tak coś się zmienia.

Teraz między nimi istnieje jakiś inny rodzaj napięcia. Coś seksualnego, coś, co iskrzy między nimi, kiedy Sherlock podnosi oczy znad książki albo eksperymentu i przyłapuje Johna na obserwowaniu go, a John przez moment spogląda mu w oczy, zgadzając się na to, i dopiero wtedy odwraca wzrok.

Albo też Sherlock go dotyka. Zupełnie zwyczajnie, kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu lub też ich ramiona przyjacielsko ocierają się o siebie i nagle pojawia się między nimi...  _Pragnę cię_ , które nie jest ofertą, nie jest niczym, na co trzeba odpowiadać. Jest spokojnym, prostym stwierdzeniem faktu.

Nie trzeba niczego więcej. Johnowi nie przeszkadzałoby, gdyby nigdy nie było niczego więcej.

Czerpie z tego specyficzną, nietypową radość. Bo nawet jeśli to nigdy do niczego nie doprowadzi, istnieje jeszcze zwyczajna, prostolinijna przyjemność myśli: „Pragnę go” i „On też mnie pragnie”.

*

„Wróć do domu, umieram” - pisze w SMS-ie Sherlock, więc John bierze wolne na resztę dnia i pospiesznie rusza do domu. W taksówce dzwoni do Lestrade'a, by dowiedzieć się, co się stało, i trochę szaleje z niepokoju.

\- Nie podsyłałem mu żadnych spraw – mówi Lestrade, a jego głos nie brzmi, jakby się specjalnie martwił (jeszcze chwilę temu, kiedy John zaczął od „Sherlock umiera”, był zaniepokojony – przestał, gdy John odczytał SMS-a na głos). - Próbowałeś paracetamolu?

\- Paraceta... Co? Myślisz, że się po prostu  _przeziębił_ ? Jeśli kazał mi wybiec z pracy, bo się przeziębił, to naprawdę umrze,  _bo osobiście go zabiję_ . - Ale mówi taksówkarzowi (sub, blondyn, z ciasnym, złotym rzemieniem na szyi), żeby wysadził go przy Tesco niedaleko ich mieszkania.

\- Sherlock! – woła, gdy dociera do domu. - Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś  _naprawdę_ umierał, bo jeśli odwołałeś mnie z roboty dla jaj, to cię  _zabiję_ .

\- Tutaj, doktorze Watson. - Mycroft stoi przy stosie koców na kanapie, które muszą gdzieś kryć Sherlocka. Opiera koniec parasola o wspomniany wyżej stos koców, ale Sherlock go jeszcze nie strząsnął. - Woli wersję w kapsułkach – mówi, nie odwracając się w stronę Johna.

John odkłada torbę z Tesco na stolik.

\- To ma problem. Powinien być mi wdzięczny, że wziąłem wolne i zadzwoniłem do Lestrade'a, żeby się dowiedzieć, że jest chory, a nie... bo ja wiem? A nie wykrwawia się na podłodze w kuchni czy coś. „Umieram”? To mało pomocne.

Ze spoczywającego na kanapie gniazda o rozmiarach Sherlocka dochodzi szelest.

\- Niech zgadnę. „Wróć do domu, umieram”? Tak to już z nim jest, kiedy się rozchoruje. - I wtedy Mycroft odwraca się w jego stronę. John nigdy wcześniej nie widział go takim.

Wcześniej Mycroft zawsze był po bratersku nieprzyjazny w stosunku do Sherlocka i uprzejmie tolerował jego przyjaciela. Ale teraz, kiedy spogląda na Johna, w jego wzroku jest coś niebezpiecznego i oceniającego. Johnowi przypomina to spojrzenie, jakim obdarzyła go dominująca matka Clive'a Rossa, kiedy Clive przedstawił go jej jako swojego doma. „Przypomina” to może niewłaściwe słowo, w takim sensie dorosły niedźwiedź grizli przypomina pluszowego misia.

Zanim John zdąży przywołać się do porządku, robi pół kroku w tył.

W uśmiechu Mycrofta jest mnóstwo zębów.

\- Zostawiam Sherlocka w pańskich wykwalifikowanych rękach, doktorze. Jeśli będzie panu potrzebna pomoc, proszę podejść do okna i zamachać. Wesprze pana zespół obserwacyjny. Nienawidzą się nudzić.

John uśmiecha się z przymusem i próbuje nie wyglądać na przestraszonego groźbą.

\- Zapamiętam.

Mycroft postukuje Sherlocka parasolką.

\- Zostawiam cię doktorowi Watsonowi – obwieszcza swojemu młodszemu bratu, po czym wychodzi z mieszkania do czarnego samochodu, w którym ktoś otwiera dla niego drzwi od środka. John patrzy za nim, dopóki pojazd nie znika mu z oczu, a potem wypuszcza z płuc drżący oddech.

\- Twój brat jest przerażający.

Milczenie.

John odkrywa dwa koce – jeden należy do Sherlocka, drugi, spodni, do niego samego. Sherlock wzdraga się od światła. Jego czoło jest ciepłe, policzki zarumienione. Lekko drży. Gniew Johna znika, zastąpiony troską.

\- Masz gorączkę – mówi. - Boli cię głowa? Brałeś już coś?

Sherlock zaprzecza i znów zamyka oczy.

\- Zmęczony – mówi. - Zimno. Nudno. Nie mogę spać.

John opatula go kocami trochę staranniej.

\- Odpoczywaj – nakazuje i idzie do kuchni. Kiedy wraca z parującym kubkiem roztworu paracetamolu, Sherlock wysunął się ze swego kokonu na tyle, by usiąść, i wbija teraz wzrok w komórkę.

\- Wypij to. - John podaje kubek Sherlockowi, ale przyjaciel go ignoruje, więc John wyrywa mu telefon z dłoni. Dużo łatwiej to zrobić, kiedy refleks Sherlocka jest przytłumiony przez chorobę.

Sherlock piorunuje go wzrokiem.

\- Oddaj. - Jego głos jest chrapliwy, a mówiąc, krzywi się lekko. Bolące gardło. John powinien był dodać miód do paracetamolu, żeby złagodzić ból (tyle że nie mają miodu, bo Sherlock ukradł resztkę, by zrobić coś z jakąś larwą).

John wsuwa telefon do kieszeni swoich spodni i wciska Sherlockowi kubek w rękę.

\- Nie. Wypij to – rozkazuje znowu i tym razem używa stanowczego tonu, który zawsze działa na pacjentów-suby. Sherlock spuszcza wzrok i bierze łyk.

\- Bardzo dobrze – chwali go John, ale najwyraźniej nie należało tego mówić, bo Sherlock ze wściekłym stukotem odstawia kubek na stół.

\- Ty... nie wolno ci... - urywa Sherlock i przez moment wydaje się zagubiony, a potem zwiesza ramiona w geście samoobrony. - Nie mów mi, co mam robić.

\- Jestem lekarzem, a ty masz grypę. Wyciągnąłeś mnie z pracy, więc możesz przynajmniej wypić cholerne lekarstwo – stwierdza John, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Normalnie nie odniósłby sukcesu, ale Sherlock jest chyba zbyt zmęczony, by się z nim kłócić, bo bierze kolejny łyk.

\- Wolę kapsułki – mówi krnąbrnym głosem. - I chcę z powrotem mój telefon.

John przysiada obok Sherlocka i masuje mu kark. Sherlock początkowo sztywnieje i John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie przekroczył jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, ale potem detektyw się odpręża.

\- Masz bana na telefon. Tylko bardziej rozboli cię głowa, kiedy będziesz usiłował coś odczytać z ekranu.

\- Nie musisz się nade mną trząść – mamrocze Sherlock, przyciskając wargi do kubka. - Nic mi nie jest.

\- Jestem twoim współlokatorem. Lubię myśleć, że też twoim przyjacielem. - John przesuwa dłonie na ramiona Sherlocka, uciskając tam, gdzie wyczuwa napięcie. Nie jest najlepszy w masażach, ale zna podstawy. Sherlock próbuje się uchylić, ale nieruchomieje, kiedy John ostrzegawczo zaciska palce.

Detektyw kołysze się lekko, kiedy dopija lekarstwo, a John kończy masaż.

\- Do łóżka, co? - proponuje John.

Sherlock potrząsa głową.

\- Nie zasnę. Zbyt nudne. Chcę poczytać.

\- Zmęczysz sobie oczy.

\- Umrę z nudów.

\- Posiedzę przy tobie, dopóki nie zaśniesz.

\- Albo nie umrę z nudów?

\- Albo nie umrzesz z nudów – odpowiada John. - Idź do łóżka. Połóż się.

Przez moment Sherlock jest automatycznie posłuszny – zwraca się w stronę sypialni i podnosi się. Potem na dłuższą chwilę zamiera, odwraca się i spogląda na Johna nieruchomym wzrokiem, jakby rozważał sprzeciwienie się tylko po to, by się sprzeciwić. Ale to po chwili mija i John idzie za Sherlockiem do jego sypialni. Jest tam czyściej niż zakładał – książki zalegają na szafce nocnej, a papiery na biurku, ale nie ma chaosu.

Sherlock kładzie się na brzuchu i przeciąga; wyciąga ramiona nad głową i ociera policzkiem o poduszkę jak kot. Johnowi nagle robi się sucho w ustach od błyskawicznej, nieoczekiwanej fali pożądania, która uderza w niego tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś nacisnął włącznik, i zmienia Sherlocka z  _pacjenta_ w kogoś innego... w kogoś, kogo John pragnie. Nagle zauważa, że nadgarstki Sherlocka znajdują się tak blisko ramy łóżka, że przykucie go do niej byłoby banalnie proste.

Ale wtedy Sherlock kaszle – całe jego ciało drga – i zwija się w kłębek, a lekarz w Johnie przejmuje kontrolę. John nakrywa przyjaciela kocem i muska kłykciami tył jego głowy. Jego włosy są mokre od potu.

\- Lepiej?

Sherlock kręci głową.

\- Zmęczony?

Kiwnięcie.

\- Nadal boli cię gardło?

Kolejne kiwnięcie.

John siada na brzegu łóżka.

\- Chcesz, żebym z tobą został?

Sherlock nieruchomieje na tak długo, że John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy już nie zasnął, ale potem kręci głową.

John krzyżuje za plecami palce na szczęście i mówi stanowczo:

\- Zostaję, dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Kolejna przerwa, a potem wzruszenie ramion.

John znów kładzie dłoń na karku Sherlocka i delikatnie gładzi skórę. Gdyby ktoś ich obserwował, uznałby ten gest za zaborczy, za oznaczenie własności. Tak samo byłoby z subem. Ale z Sherlockiem... z Sherlockiem jest  _inaczej_ , bo John wie, że Sherlock nigdy by nie pozwolił Johnowi się zawłaszczyć. 

Sherlock zaczyna postukiwać palcami w poduszkę. Potem wzdycha i przekręca się na plecy, osłaniając przedramieniem oczy od światła. John zaczyna liczyć. Dociera do dziewięciu, kiedy Sherlock przekręca się na bok i zwija w kłębek. Tę pozycję utrzymuje może przez dwie sekundy, a potem znów kładzie się na brzuchu z kolejnym, bardziej zirytowanym westchnieniem. Palce znów zaczynają stukać w poduszkę.

\- Znudzony? - pyta John spokojnie.

Sherlock wydaje w poduszkę dźwięk, który przypomina warknięcie.

\-  _Umieram_ . Z nudów. - Jego głos jest zduszony.

\- No wiesz, przynajmniej nie umierasz na zapalenie płuc. Mogę coś zrobić, żeby ci pomóc?

Sherlock znów przekręca się na bok i spogląda na Johna.

\- Zimno mi – mówi i odwraca wzrok. - Mógłbyś się ze mną podzielić ciepłotą ciała.

Więc John wsuwa się pod kołdrę obok Sherlocka, a Sherlock przyciska do jego kostek swoje lodowate stopy. Drga, a potem nagle jest  _dokładnie tam_ , oplata Johna jak bluszcz, splata ze sobą ich nogi i niezręcznie wsuwa głowę pod johnowy podbródek. Jego palce, dotykające krzyża przyjaciela, są zimne.

\- Lepiej? - John zatacza małe kółka na plecach Sherlocka.

\- Przestań gadać – marudzi Sherlock w gardło Johna, więc John milknie.

Sherlock jest nieruchomy i spokojny. Jego oddech wyrównuje się, mięśnie odprężają i wkrótce zasypia.

*

John wymyka się po tym, jak Sherlock zasnął, i spędza dzień zupełnie normalnie – siedzi w internecie, rozmawia z Harry i wysyła do Lestrade'a SMS-a, by poinformować go, że Sherlock ma grypę i w gruncie rzeczy  _nie_ umiera, ale może nie być w stanie zaangażować się w śledztwa, które wymagają ganiania po Londynie po zmroku.

Próbuje – i ponosi sromotną porażkę – nie myśleć o tym, jak to było trzymać Sherlocka w ramionach albo o tym, jak przyjaciel zrobił się bezwładny i ufny we śnie. Albo o tym, jak zacisnął palce na tyle swetra Johna, albo jakie gorące było jego czoło, przyciśnięte do johnowego gardła. Albo o tym, jak Sherlock w zasadzie bez protestów słuchał Johna, kiedy ten przejął kontrolę i troszczył się o niego.

John kładzie się spać samotnie, a w środku nocy czeka go gwałtowna pobudka, kiedy ktoś uderza go kolanem w bok. Sherlock uchyla się przed niezręcznym uderzeniem wymierzonym w jego twarz.

\- To tylko ja – mamrocze, wczołgując się pod kołdrę. Układa się u boku Johna. - Idź spać.

John idzie spać.

Sherlock przestaje sypiać w łóżku Johna po trzeciej nocy, kiedy spada mu gorączka. Po kolejnych trzech dniach znów unika posiłków i grywa na skrzypcach o czwartej rano, co jest najlepszym sygnałem, że czuje się dobrze.

John powtarza sobie, że nie powinien mieć wrażenia, że coś utracił (ale ma takie wrażenie).

*

Sherlock łączy czubki palców pod podbródkiem i z namysłem ogląda film.

\- Aktorka grająca główną bohaterkę sypia z reżyserem. Można to określić dzięki sposobowi, w jaki ułożył jej obrożę – teraz widać nieopaloną linię od prawdziwej obroży, którą nosi wyżej.

Ale Johna to nie obchodzi, w gruncie rzeczy nie ma pojęcia, co Sherlock właśnie powiedział, bo rękawy jego szlafroka zsunęły się w dół i John widzi nadgarstki przyjaciela. Na nadgarstkach widnieją czerwone pierścienie; to błyszcząca, jasna czerwień, która zawsze pojawia się po walce z więzami. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że złapał ramię przyjaciela, dopóki nie przyciska mocno kciuka do pulsu na jego nadgarstku i nieoczekiwanie czuje palce Sherlocka ujmujące ciasno  _jego własny_ nadgarstek.

John automatycznie zaciska dłoń. Sherlock puszcza.

\- Ktoś zostawił ci ślady – mówi głupio. Sherlock przewraca oczami.

\- Nie mam żadnych spraw. Mogę sobie pozwolić na krótki spadek formy.

John podciąga wyżej rękaw Sherlocka, ale reszta przedramienia jest naga i nagle John desperacko pragnie  _wiedzieć._ Wiedzieć, kto to zrobił, kto go  _zdobył_ i  _sprawił mu ból_ i zostawił na nim swoje ślady. Chce wiedzieć, komu Sherlock powiedział „tak”, jednocześnie odmawiając Johnowi.

Sherlock odwraca głowę i John dostrzega kolejny, niemal zupełnie zakryty ślad. Detektyw nie odpycha przyjaciela, kiedy ten ściąga w dół kołnierzyk jego t-shirtu, odsłaniając malinkę w zagłębieniu szyi. Nie odsuwa się też, kiedy John przesuwa po niej palcem, ale drga lekko, kiedy przyciska do niej kciuk, a skóra bieleje od nacisku.

\- Kiedy? - pyta John, czując uderzenie mrocznej zaborczości i wściekłości.

Myślał... nie wie, co myślał, skoro Sherlock najwyraźniej uprawiał już wcześniej seks (ale to było zanim poznał Johna i nigdy nie zachowywał się jak sub, nigdy nie próbował nikogo uwieść, więc z kim spał?). Myślał... myślał, że może Sherlock po prostu ze wszystkiego zrezygnował. Myślał, że kiedy Sherlock dał mu kosza, chciał powiedzieć, że teraz nie jest zainteresowany.

Myślał, że Sherlock – na swój własny sposób – go pragnie. Ale nie miał racji, oczywiście, że nie miał racji, tak bardzo nie miał racji, bo chociaż Sherlock wczołgał się do jego łóżka i objął go w pasie, zanim zasnął, ktoś inny mógł go związać, przycisnąć swoje usta do jego ciała,  _zawłaszczyć_ go.

Sherlock odchyla głowę, by ułatwić Johnowi dostęp do śladu na gardle. W tym geście jest coś  _omdlewającego_ , jakby jego kręgosłup nagle zrobił się płynny.

\- Wczoraj w nocy – mówi, przymykając oczy. - Po tym, jak oddałem palce do kostnicy.

Kiedy John kładł się spać, Sherlocka nie było w domu. Teraz już wie dlaczego.

Sherlock lekko wygina plecy w łuk, gdy John podwija krawędź jego t-shirtu i drży, kiedy przyjaciel ściąga w dół jedną stronę jego spodni i bielizny. Tyle wystarczy, by John dostrzegł cztery siniaki w kształcie palców na jego biodrze. Przykłada do nich własną dłoń i rozpościera palce, ale nie może bez dyskomfortu dotknąć ich wszystkich naraz. A więc mężczyzna. Naciska ślady, a Sherlock wykręca się i odtrąca jego dłoń.

\- Pierdolił cię – mówi John i mocno przyciska dłoń do biodra Sherlocka, do sińców, jakby mógł je wymazać, jakby mógł je zabrać i zamienić na  _swoje własne_ . Krawędź jego dłoni muska erekcję Sherlocka, wyraźnie rosnącą pod luźnym materiałem spodni od piżamy.

\- Co jeszcze ci zrobił? - dopytuje się. - Pokaż mi.

Sherlock się waha, więc John warczy:

\- Pokaż.

Sherlock z wdziękiem zrzuca z siebie szlafrok i klęka na fotelu. Odwraca się plecami do Johna, po czym zdejmuje t-shirt. Na jego plecach widnieją siniaki i długie, cienkie ślady po pejczu, rozcięcia ciągnące się i krzyżujące na skórze. John przesuwa po jednym z nich palcem, a Sherlock wydaje z siebie miękki, nosowy dźwięk.

John chce go znów usłyszeć. Niezbyt delikatnie przesuwa dłonią po siniakach, Sherlock drży, znów wydaje z siebie ten dźwięk i mówi:

\-  _John._

\- Kto to zrobił?

_Kogo wybrałeś zamiast mnie?_

Sherlock kręci głową. John zaciska dłoń na włosach Sherlocka, ciągnie go w tył; detektyw się chwieje z odrzuconą głową, odsłoniętym gardłem i otwartymi ustami.

\- Mów – nakazuje John i przyciska usta do szyi Sherlocka. Gryzie.

\- Słowo bezpieczeństwa.

To tak, jakby ktoś go wepchnął do wanny pełnej lodowatej wody. John rzuca się w tył i unosi ręce, by pokazać, że przestał.

\- Przepraszam – duka i próbuje wyciągnąć ramiona, ale Sherlock już się od niego odsuwa. John zabiera rękę. - Przepraszam, ja... - Jego twarz wykrzywia się w niezrozumieniu, bo nie ma pojęcia, co zrobił  _źle_ .

Kiedy Sherlock wstaje, John zauważa, że przyjaciel naprawdę jest od niego o wiele wyższy. Twarz detektywa wygląda jak nieczytelna maska; patrzy na Johna przez moment – coś dedukuje, choć John nie ma pojęcia, co (najprawdopodobniej wszystko) – a potem idzie do swojej sypialni.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim.

*

John nie jest w stanie nie odtwarzać w głowie ostatnich kilku minut, usiłując zrozumieć, w którym momencie Sherlock przeszedł od „tak, proszę” do „masz przestać  _w tej chwili_ ” i jak mógł przeoczyć moment, w którym Sherlock musiał być na: „nie, nie rób tak”.

Sherlock nie uciekł, kiedy John dotknął jego nadgarstków, nie nakazał mu przestać, kiedy John sprawił mu ból, przyciskając palce do śladów na ciele. Na rozkaz Johna zdjął z siebie t-shirt. A potem John zadał mu pytanie, a on wykrztusił swoje słowo bezpieczeństwa, to podstawowe, które wszyscy znają (chociaż przecież nie zabrnęli tak daleko, chociaż John nie pamięta, by Sherlock kazał mu przestać i chociaż myślał, że nie posunął się zbyt daleko, ale najwyraźniej  _dokładnie to zrobił_ ).

Słowa bezpieczeństwa należy użyć, kiedy zwykłe „nie” nie wystarcza. Sherlock nie skorzystałby z niego, gdyby sądził, że John przestanie, słysząc „nie”. Żołądek Johna zaciska się nieprzyjemnie na tę myśl.

Puka ostrożnie do drzwi Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock? Nic ci nie jest?

\- W porządku – odpowiada detektyw. Jego głos zdaje się pochodzić z bliższej odległości, niż John zakładał. Słychać w nim zmęczenie. Sherlock jest tuż po drugiej stronie drzwi. John siada. Opiera się o drzwi i zastanawia się, czy po drugiej stronie Sherlock robi dokładnie to samo.

\- Przepraszam – mówi. - Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy.

Sherlock wydaje z siebie mruknięcie, jak zawsze, kiedy myśli. John ledwo słyszy ten cichy dźwięk.

\- Nie chciałem cię też przestraszyć – dodaje. - Nie zamierzałem zrobić niczego, czego byś sobie nie życzył. Przepraszam.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły – mówi Sherlock przez drzwi. Ta odpowiedź nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co John powiedział, ale odpowiada na pytanie, które bał się zadać. - I nie przestraszyłeś mnie. John,  _doprawdy_ . - Jego głos jest pełen typowej dla niego irytacji i protekcjonalności, a John nie może się słabo nie roześmiać.

\- No, to jest... To dobrze.

\- Lestrade.

\- Co?

\- Chciałeś wiedzieć, kim był dom, z którym spotkałem się zeszłej nocy. Lestrade.

\- Spałeś z Lestrade'em? Z  _detektywem inspektorem Lestrade'em_ ?

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo poprosił, a ja nie miałem nic do roboty – odpowiada Sherlock, jakby to było tak proste.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że bawisz się w jednorazowy seks – mówi John, ale tak naprawdę ma na myśli: „Złożyłem ci propozycję, odmówiłeś, a potem spałeś w moim łóżku, patrzyłeś na moje usta, nieustannie mnie  _kusiłeś_ i nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcesz”.

\- Bo się nie bawię. Tylko z nim.

\- I to on jest dla ciebie... Od jak dawna?

\- Od kilku lat.

John wciąż nie może przejść na porządku dziennego nad faktem, że... od  _lat_ , Sherlock i Lestrade są razem  _od lat..._ kiedy Sherlock dodaje:

\- To nie tak jak myślisz. On nie jest moim domem. Po prostu uprawiamy seks. Lubię go, ale nie aż tak.

*

Po tych wydarzeniach Sherlock zachowuje większy dystans niż zazwyczaj. Nie grzebie Johnowi w kieszeniach, nie siada blisko niego na kanapie, jeśli John zajmie ją przed nim (detektyw nie siada na niej w ogóle, jeśli John już usiadł) i przestaje mimochodem kraść jedzenie z talerza Johna, kiedy wychodzą na obiad.

Ale wciąż rzuca mu spojrzenia... długie, skoncentrowane spojrzenia, kiedy John akurat nie patrzy. Raz doktor przyłapuje go na gorącym uczynku i pyta: „Co?”, ale Sherlock potrząsa głową i odpowiada: „Nic”.

Lestrade zauważa coś, kiedy badają ostatnie z całej serii włamań, które mogą być związane z serią morderstw sprzed kilku lat.

\- Pokłóciliście się z Sherlockiem?

John wzrusza ramionami.

\- W sumie nie wiem – przyznaje. - Sherlock powiedział mi o was.

Lestrade spogląda na niego ze zdumieniem.

\- Naprawdę? Co powiedział?

\- W sumie niewiele. Tylko tyle, że to z tobą był którejś nocy.

\- Wiem, kiedy rozmawiacie o mnie – przerywa Sherlock, zanim John ma szansę powiedzieć coś więcej. Nagle pojawia się przy nich i wyjmuje kubek z kawą z dłoni Johna. Bierze duży łyk. Widok jego poruszającego się gardła rekompensuje fakt, że kiedy detektyw zwraca kubek, nie ma w nim już napoju. - O czym byście nie mówili, to bez znaczenia. Znaczenie ma natomiast, że subka ofiary go zdradza i musimy się dowiedzieć z kim.

\- Nic nie powie żadnemu domowi, jeśli nie będzie przy tym jej doma – stwierdza Lestrade. - To część ich... - Macha dłonią przy gardle, w miejscu, gdzie sub miałby obrożę - ...układu.

\- No to będę subem. Wiem, jakie pytania zadać – mówi Sherlock. - Któryś z was ma zapasową obrożę?

\- Teraz nie – odpowiada detektyw inspektor. - I żadnej nie uda mi się szybko skombinować.

Ale...

\- Ja mam gdzieś jedną w domu – mówi John.

*

I tak Sherlock puka do drzwi Marii Thornton, mając na szyi zaciśniętą obrożę Johna, ubrany w parę spodni tak ciasnych, że wydają się odcinać dopływ krwi do kluczowych elementów jego anatomii, oraz w rozpiętą koszulę, która odsłania jego pierś. Jej dominujący partner jest w Scotland Yardzie i składa zeznania – mają godzinę.

Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, Sherlock kuli się i nagle jest drobniejszy i bardziej delikatny (John sądzi, że ma to coś wspólnego z brakiem płaszcza, który zostawił w domu). Uśmiecha się do subki i kieruje wzrok na Johna. Kobieta spogląda na Johna oczekująco.

\- Panna Thornton? - mówi John. - Ma pani coś przeciwko, gdyby mój sub zadał pani kilka pytań na temat włamania?

Sherlock dotyka jej dłoni, przysuwa się bliżej i mówi konspiracyjnym tonem:

\- Dzięki temu znajdziemy winnego. Mój dom już powiedział, że może poczekać na zewnątrz, jeśli pani dom nie życzy go sobie w środku.

Kobieta kiwa głową i wpuszcza go do mieszkania. John wali głową o ścianę, próbując zdecydować, czy będzie to niestosowne, jeśli, masturbując się potem, będzie myślał o Sherlocku z jego obrożą na szyi, nazywającym Johna swoim domem. A jeśli tak,  _jak bardzo_ niestosowne. Zbyt niestosowne, by i tak to zrobić?

Sherlock wychodzi dwadzieścia minut później, wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Zdradza go z jego bratem, który ma związki z zorganizowaną przestępczością – mówi. - Łatwo było to wydobyć, kiedy już przekonałem ją do współpracy. Napisz do Lestrade'a.

John pospiesznie wysyła SMS-a. Kiedy podnosi wzrok znad komórki, odkrywa, że Sherlock znów go obserwuje.

\- No co?

\- Nic. Chodź do domu.

Całą drogę John gapi się na Sherlocka. Sherlock na pewno to zauważył, ale chyba mu nie przeszkadza. Bo Sherlock... Sherlock przyjmuje i odrzuca podległość, jakby miał przycisk, którym można ją włączyć i wyłączyć. W jednej chwili jest subem Johna, zawłaszczonym, z założoną obrożą,  _należy do niego_ , w drugiej jest tylko... tylko domem w przypadkowej, zbyt ciasnej obroży i koszuli, której nie chciało mu się zapiąć.

John sądzi, że wybuchnie, próbując za tym nadążyć. Ewentualnie umrze z pożądania.

Kiedy tylko wchodzą do mieszkania, Sherlock przyszpila go do drzwi i opiera dłonie po obu stronach jego ciała. Dzięki temu John ma piękny widok na obrożę ( _jego_ obrożę) i nagle dziko pragnie, by to była prawda.

\- Pragniesz mnie – mówi Sherlock.

\- Myślałem, że mnie unikasz.

\- Rozpraszałeś mnie, kiedy myślałem. To nie to samo. Pragniesz mnie – powtarza, a John odrywa oczy od gardła Sherlocka, by spojrzeć na jego twarz.

Kiwa głową.

\- Nie, powiedz – nalega Sherlock.

\- Pragnę cię – odpowiada John ostrożnie.

\- Jestem poślubiony swojej pracy. - Sherlock unosi dłonie do karku i rozpina obrożę Johna. Rzemień upada na podłogę, a stukot wywołuje skurcz straty w piersi doktora.

\- Wiem o tym.

Sherlock spogląda w dół na swoją koszulę, a potem szybko zapina guziki. Patrzy Johnowi na usta, ale nie próbuje podchwycić jego wzroku.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie będę robił tego, co mi powiesz.

\- Nie oczekuję tego.

\- Niedługo zamierzam obciąć włosy. Robią się już długie.

\- Niedaleko jest porządny fryzjer, który nie zedrze z ciebie forsy.

\- Jestem od ciebie mądrzejszy.

\- Zauważyłem to, kiedy się poznaliśmy.

\- Nie pozwolę ci się kontrolować.

\- Nie chcę cię kontrolować.

\- Ja... - Sherlock urywa i na moment odwraca wzrok. - Nie chcę, żeby przez to coś się między nami zmieniło – mówi w końcu. John nigdy wcześniej nie widział jego twarzy tak bezbronnej.

\- Nie zmieni – szepcze. - Obiecuję.

Sherlock wolno wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Jest na tyle blisko, że można go pocałować. John zadziera głowę, by przycisnąć ich usta do siebie.

Tym razem Sherlock odwzajemnia pocałunek i jest w tym  _dobry_ . Rozchyla wargi, by wpuścić język Johna i jest ciepło, mokro i odrobinę nieporadnie, jakby Sherlock nie przywykł do całowania się z kimkolwiek. Detektyw zaciska pięści na swetrze Johna i... i całuje jakby to był środek do celu, jakby czekał, aż John zrobi coś innego.

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta John między pocałunkami. Jest zbity z tropu.

Sherlock przestaje i muska ustami policzek Johna.

\- Ja... Czego  _ty_ chcesz? Zróbmy to w ten sposób. Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

To nie jest odpowiedź na postawione pytanie, ale John ledwie to zauważa, gdyż Sherlock z wdziękiem osuwa się na kolana i kładzie dłonie na jego pasku. W tym momencie ciąg myśli Johna gwałtownie się urywa, bo Sherlock przyciska nasadę dłoni do jego penisa.

\- Tak. Tak jest dobrze. Idealnie. - Zanurza palce we włosach detektywa, zaciska pięść i ciągnie. - Podoba ci się, kiedy tak robię?

Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale nie musi, bo kiedy John ciągnie go za włosy, jego oczy rozszerzają się gwałtownie i wydaje z siebie  _dźwięk_ , dźwięk, który uderza Johna prosto w przyrodzenie i sprawia, że chce się przekonać, jakie jeszcze dźwięki może wydobyć z Sherlocka. Przyciska jego twarz do swojej erekcji, a detektyw się nie opiera i ociera o nią policzkiem.

John bał się, że Sherlock nie jest zainteresowany... że John go nie pociąga... ale najwyraźniej musiał być ślepy, bo Sherlock jest  _chętny_ , całuje penisa Johna przez materiał i przyciska ramię do jego biodra, jakby tęsknił za dotykiem.

\- Chcę pieprzyć ci usta – mówi John... bo chce, bo od wieków zastanawiał się, jakby to było, i nagle dłonie Sherlocka rozpinają jego pasek, ściągają spodnie i bieliznę, i nagle usta Sherlocka są  _na nim_ .

W zaskoczeniu drgają mu biodra i John napiera na usta Sherlocka, kładąc dłoń na tyle jego głowy, a Sherlock opuszcza się coraz niżej... przyjmuje go głębiej i głębiej, aż jego wargi dotykają grubych włosków u trzonu penisa. John nie miał pojęcia, że Sherlock umie coś takiego... nawet nie  _wyobrażał_ sobie, że Sherlockowi chciałoby się nauczyć takiej sztuczki.

\- Nie masz odruchu wymiotnego – dyszy, usiłując mówić spokojnie... i nie ruszać biodrami, ale to akurat rozpaczliwie mu nie wychodzi, bo Sherlock robi językiem coś, co wywołuje w jego ciele iskry białogorącej rozkoszy. - Powinienem był wiedzieć, że będziesz w tym genialny.

Pieprzy usta Sherlocka i robi to szybko, bo czym szybsze tempo narzuca, tym bardziej Sherlock wiotczeje, robi się uległy i spokojny, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko o krztuszeniu się penisem Johna. I... i jest to w jakiś sposób cudowne; cudowny jest sposób, w jaki Sherlock na niego spogląda, w jaki łapie jego wzrok, patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciał tylko tego, by John go pragnął.

Kiedy dochodzi, Sherlock połyka wszystko, wylizuje go i zgrabnymi ruchami znów zapina mu spodnie. Zapina nawet jego pasek, tak że nie ma żadnych śladów po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. „Robiłeś to już wcześniej” - myśli John. Kolejna myśl jest lekko histeryczna i brzmi: „Sherlock Holmes właśnie zrobił mi laskę za naszymi drzwiami wejściowymi”.

\- Twoja kolej – mówi i przyciąga Sherlocka do pocałunku. Tym razem jest to rozkoszny, wolny i intymny pocałunek. Może posmakować w ustach Sherlocka samego siebie. Sięga między nich i ściąga w dół spodnie Sherlocka, który okazuje się nie mieć na sobie bielizny. Ujmuje w dłoń jego erekcję. Sherlock jęczy. - Jak lubisz? Jak się dotykasz?

\- Szybciej. Czasem ciaśniej, jeśli chcę... jeśli chcę, żeby było szybko. Cokolwiek. Czego tylko chcesz – szepcze Sherlock zamierającym głosem i brzmi to jak obietnica.  _Czego tylko chcesz._

Więc John nie spieszy się, palcami wymusza z Sherlocka jęki i westchnięcia, dopóki Sherlock nie porusza się bezsilnie w jego dłoni, zostawiając mokre ślady preejakulatu na jego dłoni i brzuchu, z którego uniosła się koszula.

\-  _Proszę, John. Proszę_ – błaga mu do ucha. To najsłodszy dźwięk na świecie.

\- Tak, dobrze, teraz – rozkazuje John i Sherlock dochodzi z cichym okrzykiem, tryskając pomiędzy nich.

*

John miał nadzieję na trochę przytulanek, ale Sherlock najwyraźniej ma inne pomysły. Kiedy kończą, Sherlock jedynie opiera się o Johna, aż jego oddech nie zwalnia, a potem znika w swoim pokoju. Wychodzi dopiero, kiedy John przygotowuje obiad – nic specjalnego, zwykły makaron. Zmienił już ciasne spodnie na normalne.

\- Jesz dzisiaj? - pyta John. - W szafce powinno być jeszcze kilka czystych talerzy.

\- Nie jestem głodny – odpowiada Sherlock i zwija się w kłębek z laptopem na fotelu. - Ale napiłbym się herbaty.

Kiedy John przynosi mu kubek z herbatą, detektyw posyła mu jasny, zaskoczony uśmiech i przyjmuje pocałunek, który przyjaciel składa na jego ustach.

*

Seks jest świetny.

Sherlock zna milion sztuczek, by go zadowolić, a John za każdym razem czuje zachwyt, widząc uległość Sherlocka; widząc go spokojnego, cichego,  _nieruchomego_ . Pieprzy usta Sherlocka i całuje się z nim na kanapie, przygniatając go własnym ciałem i unieruchamiając jego nadgarstki nad głową.

Związuje Sherlocka i bada jego ciało językiem, i wbija paznokcie w każdą bliznę, jakby mógł rościć sobie do nich prawo lub je wymazać. Na biodrze detektywa widnieje wycięte, drobne, wyblakłe S, a kiedy John go dotyka, Sherlock odsuwa się, ale nic nie mówi, jakby nie wiedział, czego od Johna oczekuje.

John go biczuje i pieprzy, i wymierza uderzenia, i odsuwa dalej i dalej jego myśli, aż „W taki sposób zostawisz sińce” zmienia się w „Proszę, nie przestawaj, więcej”, które zmienia się w niezrozumiałe jęki.

Czasem – nie zawsze, ale czasem, kiedy kończą, kiedy obaj są usatysfakcjonowani i zadowoleni – Sherlock spędza noc w jego łóżku. Kładzie się na nim i obaj mocno śpią do świtu.

Niestety, wszystko inne graniczy z katastrofą.

Bo Sherlock mówi: „To tylko seks”, a potem siada obok niego na kanapie i rozkosznie opiera głowę o jego ramię. Bo kiedy John budzi się rano, a Sherlock nie spędził z nim nocy, detektyw czasem przygotowuje dla niego śniadanie. Bo Sherlock czasem na niego  _spogląda,_ a kiedy John go na tym przyłapuje, odwraca wzrok, jakby było coś, czym nie chce się z Johnem podzielić.

W połowie przypadków Sherlock zrobi to, na co ma ochotę, a w drugiej połowie stanie w miejscu i spojrzy na Johna wyczekująco. Jeśli John da mu swoje pozwolenie, zezłości się, jeśli John zabroni mu zrobić czegoś, co zrobić zamierzał, zezłości się, a jeśli John nic nie powie i tylko popatrzy na niego z wahaniem, zrobi się zirytowany i sfrustrowany. Albo też Sherlock mu odmawia, ewentualnie robi coś, czego wie, że John nie pochwali. Robi to bez wyjaśnienia, bez powodu, jakby przeprowadzał test. John nie ma pojęcia, jaka jest właściwa odpowiedź, ale naprawdę  _nie cierpi_ , kiedy poddaje się go umysłowym gierkom.

Albo też jakiś sub zacznie z Johnem flirtować, a Sherlock na resztę nocy zrobi się obrażony i zazdrosny, co  _w ogóle nie jest fair_ , bo ponoć nawet nie mają się ku sobie; bo czasem jakiś sub zaczyna flirtować  _z Sherlockiem_ i Sherlock odpowiada mu tym samym.

\- On zachowuje się zupełnie bez sensu – narzeka John podczas rozmowy z Harry. Skoro prosi o radę  _Harry_ , to naprawdę jest w kiepskim stanie. - Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chce.

\- Więc może powinieneś z nim zerwać – odpowiada Harry.

\- Nie jesteśmy razem.

\- Owszem, jesteście.

\- Dość jasno dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce być moim subem – odpowiada John. - Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, którzy uprawiają seks.

\- Chcesz, żeby to było coś więcej.

\- Od wieków chciałem, żeby to było coś więcej.

\- No to mu to powiedz.

\- On już wie. Tylko da mi kosza.  _Znowu_ .

Harry milczy tak długo, że John zerka na telefon, by upewnić się, że połączenie nie zostało zerwane.

\- John, wiesz czemu w liceum zerwałam z Rebeccą?

\- Bo jesteś lesbijką?

\- W sumie nie jestem. Lubię i suby, i domów. I nie. - Pokazuje mu język (nie widzi jej, ale zna ją wystarczająco dobrze, by mieć pewność). - Zerwałam z nią, bo powiedziała mi, że nie wolno mi mieć przyjaciół, którzy są dominujący. Jasne, nie wszyscy dominujący są tak głupi jak ona – dodaje Harry pospiesznie, zanim John ma szansę coś powiedzieć. - Ale wielu z nich... Wielu z nich myśli, że suby trzeba kontrolować, że nie umiemy poradzić sobie sami. Że jesteśmy  _rzeczami,_ których mogą używać. Więc o ile jest się bi, łatwiej umawiać się z subami.

\- Nie jestem taki – protestuje John, ale wie, że ona ma rację, bo nie jest idiotą i wie, o czym rozmawiają dominujący, kiedy subów nie ma w pobliżu. Wie też, jak trudno jest złożyć pozew o gwałt, skoro ślady po walce nie różnią się od śladów po przyjemnie spędzonym czasie.

\- Wiem, ale nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty – mówi Harry. Przez moment brzmi w jej głosie pobrzmiewa takie zmęczenie, że odrobinę pęka mu serce. - Po prostu, no... Może on tylko chce się upewnić, że nie będziesz go tak traktował. Skoro już jest twoim subem.

\- Nie jest moim subem.

\- Równie dobrze mógłby nim być.

*

\- Chcesz być moim subem? - wyrywa się Johnowi, kiedy Sherlock obwieszcza, że idzie obciąć włosy i zatrzymuje się przy drzwiach, patrząc na Johna wyczekująco.

Na twarzy detektywa pojawia się coś skomplikowanego i niemożliwego do odczytania.

\- Ja... a muszę?

\- Nie, jasne, że nie. Nie musisz robić niczego, na co nie masz ochoty. Po prostu... Pomyślałem, że zapytam.

\- Dlaczego? Chcesz tego ode mnie?

\- Tak.

\- A czego byś ode mnie oczekiwał? - pyta Sherlock. Jedną rękę wciąż trzyma na klamce. Wygląda na zaciekawionego.

\- Czego tylko byś chciał. Chcę po prostu, żebyś przyznał, że coś między nami jest i nie chodzi tylko o seks. Wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie ważny, Sherlock. Chcę wiedzieć, czy ty też czujesz wobec mnie coś takiego.

\- Idę obciąć włosy – powtarza Sherlock tym razem bardziej stanowczo.

\- Przestań pytać o moją zgodę, jeśli się wściekniesz, kiedy zaprotestuję.

\- Co zrobisz, jeśli obetnę włosy?

\- Nic? To naprawdę nie jest moja sprawa.

*

Sherlock wraca do domu z włosami zbyt krótkimi, by w ogóle można było podejrzewać, że jest subem. Są tak krótkie, że się nie kręcą.

\- No i?

John przyzywa go gestem i Sherlock siada obok na kanapie. Pochyla głowę, by John mógł z namysłem przesunąć dłonią po jego włosach. Doktor zaciska pięść i lekko ciągnie. Poza bokami są na tyle długie, że wciąż można za nie złapać.

\- Podobały mi się loki, ale tak też jest nieźle – mówi z zadowoleniem.

Sherlock znów posyła mu uśmiech – ten szybki i zaskoczony. John wie, że powiedział właściwą rzecz.

*

\- Boisz się, że posunę się zbyt daleko – mówi John, zapalając ostatnią świeczkę, stawiając ją obok innych i biorąc pierwszą w szeregu. - Od tygodni ze mną pogrywasz, bo chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobię, kiedy mnie sprowokujesz.

\- Jestem w stanie uwolnić ręce – mówi Sherlock i zaczyna ciągnąć za koniec sznura, którym John przywiązał jego nadgarstki do ramy łóżka. Przestaje, kiedy przyjaciel dotyka jego dłoni.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o to, że nie jesteś w stanie uwolnić rąk  _przypadkiem_ . - John przechyla świeczkę jakieś pół metra nad wnętrzem swojego nadgarstka. - Przynajmniej teraz nie możesz uciec, kiedy tylko zadam ci pytanie.

Cienka strużka roztopionego czerwonego wosku spływa mu na rękę. Boli, ale nie pali. Z namysłem napina nadgarstek, a potem zdrapuje wosk paznokciem.

\- Mam gdzieś, jak krótko obcinasz włosy albo czy chcesz nosić moją obrożę, czy nie.

\- Bzdura – odpowiada Sherlock i syczy przez zęby, kiedy John rozlewa odrobinę rozpuszczonego wosku na jego brzuch. Obronnie podnosi jedno kolano. John odpycha je, po czym zostawia na nim dłoń, spijając wzrokiem takiego Sherlocka... odsłoniętego i bezbronnego. - Chcesz mnie zawłaszczyć. Chcesz, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że należę do ciebie.

\- To normalne. Wiesz, nie cierpię, kiedy Molly z tobą flirtuję. Nie przeszkadza mi, gdy robią to inne suby, ale reagujesz, kiedy chodzi o nią.

\- Nie pociągają mnie ulegli – mówi Sherlock i wydaje kolejny dźwięk, kiedy więcej gorącego wosku rozlewa się obok pierwszej porcji. - Wiesz o tym. Flirtuję z nią, żeby wpuściła mnie do kostnicy.

\- Mógłbyś spróbować się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, zamiast nią manipulować – stwierdza John i dodaje – Nie wiem, czego ode mnie chcesz.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył. - To próba odwrócenia uwagi. Bardzo kiepska.

\- Na początku myślałem, że po prostu cię nie obchodzę – mówi, rozlewając na brzuchu Sherlocka wosk i tworząc prostą, pionową kreskę. Wymienia świeczki, kiedy w jednej kończy mu się wosk. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby tak było.

\- Nie jest – zgadza się Sherlock.

\- No to dlaczego ciągle mnie testujesz? Ciągle robisz rzeczy, o których sądzisz, że mi się nie podobają. Chcesz, żebym cię za nie ukarał? Nie wydajesz się być typem, którego kręciłyby takie rzeczy.

\- I nie jestem.

\- Więc skoro nie chcesz, żebym cię ukarał, to co ty wyprawiasz? - Sherlock nie odpowiada. Mięśnie jego piersi drgają, kiedy rozlewa się na nich wosk – początek drugiej kreski. John ściska ramię Sherlocka. - Odpowiedz.

Kolejne długie milczenie, przerywane tylko ich oddechem. John zanurza palec w wosku, zafascynowany tym, jak Sherlock drży pod dotykiem. Detektyw odzywa się cichym, przepraszającym tonem:

\- Śledztwa są najważniejsze. Ważniejsze od ciebie, ode mnie. Nie zmienię tego ze względu na ciebie.

\- To już wiem – mówi John nieuważnie. Kończy drugą linię, tworząc V po lewej stronie brzucha Sherlocka, i zaczyna trzecią. - Nie odrzucę cię ani nie opuszczę, bo czegoś nie chcesz zrobić.

\- Nie możesz mnie kontrolować, kiedy pracuję.

\- Ze sporą dozą pewności mogę stwierdzić, że już odbywaliśmy tę rozmowę – mówi John znacząco. Czwartą kreskę – ostatnią – zaczyna u dołu trzeciej i przesuwa się w góry. W ten sposób tors Sherlocka przecina krwistoczerwone W.

\- Nie będę ci wystarczał – szepcze Sherlock i odwraca głowę.

John odkłada świeczkę i pochyla się, by pocałować policzek Sherlocka.

\- Mam to gdzieś.  _Teraz_ mi wystarczasz.

*

Później, po tym, jak już skończyli; po tym, jak John zdrapał wosk z ciała Sherlocka przy pomocy noża do masła, drażniąc nadwrażliwą skórę językiem i kostkami lodu; po tym, jak wcałował i wgryzł i wpieprzył swoją własność w skórę Sherlocka; po tym, jak wytarł spermę spomiędzy nóg i z brzucha Sherlocka i obejrzał jego nadgarstki, i odłożył sznur i świeczki, i wyrzucił papier, którym wyłożyli łóżko...

Później, po tym, jak John zapytał: „Śpisz dzisiaj?”, a Sherlock ostrożnie potarł czerwony ślad w kształcie litery W na swoim brzuchu (przestał, kiedy zaczęło się paprać) i odparł: „Tak, chyba tak”, i położyli się w łóżku Johna...

Później, po tym, jak Sherlock położył głowę na zabliźnionym ramieniu Johna, a dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, po tym, jak jego oddech wyrównał się i zwolnił...

Później, kiedy ma pewność, że Sherlock go już nie usłyszy, szepcze:

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? A całą resztę mam gdzieś.

*

\- Pewnie nie skuszę cię, żebyś zjadł dziś obiad? - pyta John, nie żywiąc wielkich nadziei. - Zrobiłem pieczeń.

\- Jadłem w południe – odpowiada Sherlock, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą obecnie połyka. Od południa nie minęły jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny, więc John wzdycha i uznaje swoją porażkę.

Doktor jest w połowie posiłku, kiedy Sherlock wstaje i podchodzi do niego. John uśmiecha się.

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie?

\- Niezupełnie. - Sherlock z wdziękiem klęka na podłodze obok krzesła Johna. Serce doktora zatrzymuje się na moment, a potem jeszcze raz, bo Sherlock opiera głowę na jego udzie i otwiera książkę, znów skupiając na niej całą swoją uwagę.

\- Co ty robisz? - John nie umie oderwać od niego wzroku.

\- Czytam. - W jego głosie pobrzmiewa niewypowiedziane: „Rzecz jasna”.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo lubię czytać, a ta książka jest interesująca. - Sherlock przewraca stronę. Jeszcze ani razu nie podniósł wzroku.

\- Nie, w sensie... dlaczego czytasz  _tutaj_ ?

\- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy tutaj jest wygodniej.

\- No i?

\- Znośnie. - Sherlock zerka na niego. - Chcesz, żebym sobie poszedł?

Dłoń Johna opada na kark Sherlocka.

\- Nie! - mówi o wiele bardziej stanowczo niż zamierzał. Sherlock posyła mu szybki, krótki uśmiech. Policzki Johna płoną od zażenowania. Zabiera rękę. - To znaczy... - zacina się. - Jeśli chcesz, to możesz. Ale podoba mi się, że tu jesteś.

Sherlock powraca do książki, ale uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Byłoby mi przyjemniej, gdybyś głaskał mnie po włosach – stwierdza znacząco po kilku minutach ciszy. John opuszcza dłoń na jego głowę.

*

\- Przeszkadza ci, że ludzie myślą, że to ja jestem domem – mówi Sherlock, kiedy jadą na kolejne miejsce zbrodni. Siedzą na przeciwległych siedzeniach w taksówce, a Sherlock wygląda przez okno. Kiedy John nie odpowiada, detektyw spogląda na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nie... Niezupełnie o to ci chodzi.

John wykrzywia się.

\- Przestań mnie dedukować. Zapytaj. Jak normalny człowiek.

\- Nie muszę – odpowiada Sherlock z samozadowoleniem. - Nie chodzi o to, że ludzie myślą, że jestem domem. Chodzi o to, że nie wiedzą, że jesteśmy  _razem_ . Wolałbyś, żeby sądzili, że ja jestem domem i jesteśmy razem, niż żeby mieli mnie za niezwiązanego z nikim suba.

John wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok. To oczywiście prawda. Chce, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że Sherlock należy do niego i tylko do niego. Że ze wszystkich ludzi, których mógłby mieć, wybrał  _Johna_ . Tyle tylko, że Sherlock jest bardzo wrażliwy na tym punkcie... kiedy chodzi o przynależność, o bycie  _zawłaszczonym_ , o to, by ludzie wiedzieli, że czasem detektyw oddaje się komuś innemu.

John wie, że ma to coś wspólnego z bliznami Sherlocka, które pozostały na plecach po nieumiejętnie zadanych razach, a przede wszystkim z drobnym, celowym S na jego biodrze, o którym Sherlock nie chce rozmawiać. Subów nie powinno się tak oznaczać... subów się tak  _nie oznacza_ , chyba że jest się zakochanym, że wierzy się w  _na zawsze_ i składa się obietnicę bardziej poważną i permanentną niż obroża.

A suby na takie coś nie pozwalają. Chyba że myślą, że już nigdy nie będą należeć do nikogo innego.

\- To żaden sekret – mówi dalej Sherlock. - To nie sekret, że jestem subem. Możesz powiedzieć ludziom, że jesteś moim domem, jeśli to ma cię uszczęśliwić.

\- A uszczęśliwi to ciebie? - pyta John, bo zazwyczaj lepiej się w tym wszystkim orientuje. Zazwyczaj dostrzega różnicę między: „Podoba mi się”, a „Robię to tylko dlatego, że chcesz”. Ale Sherlock jest bardzo trudny do odszyfrowania niezależnie od wkładanego wysiłku.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – odpowiada Sherlock. - Potrzebuję więcej poszlak.

Więc John bierze Sherlocka za rękę na miejscu zbrodni. Trwa to może z piętnaście sekund, bo potem Sherlock robi się znudzony faktem, że nie ma wolnych dłoni, i zabiera ją, by odsunąć wargę ofiary i obejrzeć zęby.

John najwyraźniej wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk, bo Sherlock podnosi się znad zębów trzonowych trupa, wzdycha wyraziście i mówi:

\- Och, niech ci będzie.

Po czym chwyta Johna za podbródek, zadziera jego głowę do góry i całuje go gwałtownie i mocno.

Szmer rozmów wokół nich ustępuje miejsca zszokowanej ciszy, a John na moment pogrąża się w cudowności ust Sherlocka na swoich, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę, że...

\- Fuj! Przed chwilą dotykałeś tą ręką trupa! - wykrzykuje i mocno pociera podbródek.

Sherlock posyła mu puste spojrzenie.

\- No i? Ledwie się zaczął rozkładać.

\- Wsadziłeś mu palce w usta! A potem mnie nimi dotknąłeś!

\- Nie był chory, więc raczej niczym się nie zarazisz. Poza tym dotykałeś już wcześniej ciał.

\- Ale nie  _twarzą_ .

Tyle że tak naprawdę Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Wnioskując z drobnego, zadowolonego uśmieszku, który nie znika z twarzy Sherlocka przez resztę nocy, detektyw też to wie.

*

\- Nie dotykaj mnie – mówi nieuważnie Sherlock, gapiąc się na przyczepione do ściany fotografie dowodów. - Rozproszysz mnie.

\- Myślę, że mogę cię rozproszyć na kilka godzin – stwierdza John i wciska w dłoń Sherlocka batonik energetyczny. - Zjedz. A potem się prześpisz.

\- Pracuję – protestuje Sherlock, ale i tak rozpakowuje batonik i odgryza kawałek. Reszta znika szybko i mechanicznie.

\- Przewrócisz się, jeśli nie wmusisz w siebie trochę jedzenia i trochę nie prześpisz. Jestem  _lekarzem,_ pamiętasz?

\- Przeszkadzasz mi w śledztwie – mówi krnąbrnie Sherlock, ale pozwala Johnowi oderwać się od zdjęć. Staje jak wryty przy schodach wiodących do sypialni Johna. - Uch... nie chcę teraz uprawiać seksu.

John przewraca oczami i popycha Sherlocka w stronę drzwi.

\- Tylko sen, Sherlock. Będzie ci się lepiej myślało, kiedy odpoczniesz.

\- Obudzisz mnie, jeśli policja coś znajdzie?

\- Oczywiście. - Sherlock nadal się opiera, więc John dodaje – Obiecuję.

*

Sherlock śpi od niecałych trzech godzin, kiedy jego telefon wibruje w kieszeni Johna. Lestrade znalazł więcej dowodów.

\- Ile spałem? - pyta niewyraźnie Sherlock, kiedy tylko John wchodzi do swojego pokoju i potrząsa jego ramieniem.

\- Prawie trzy godziny. Musimy iść. Policja znalazła brakującą rękę w śmietniku, chcą, żebyś rzucił okiem.

\- Obudziłeś mnie – mówi Sherlock z niedowierzaniem, wstając z łóżka. Kiedy John wciska mu ciepły kubek w dłoń, dodaje – I zrobiłeś mi kawę. Ale jest ledwie letnia.

\- Zrobiłem kawę sobie. Masz farta, że postanowiłem się nią podzielić – poprawia go John – bo ja też specjalnie się ostatnio nie wysypiam i wciąż przeglądam stare akta, które podrzucił nam Lestrade.

\- Pracowałeś, kiedy spałem.

\- Jeden z nas musiał pozostać przytomny na wypadek, gdyby Lestrade zadzwonił.

Sherlock szybko dopija kawę i krzywi się, spoglądając na batonik energetyczny, który wręcza mu John.

\- Muszę? Po kawie tracę apetyt.

\- Następnym razem dam ci kawę w drugim rzucie. Będziesz miał mdłości, jeśli to zjesz?

\- Zjem w taksówce. Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Na Kensington Road. Gotowy?

Sherlock go całuje. Smakuje kawą, snem i czymś wyjątkowo  _sherlockowym_ .

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada i brzmi to, jakby miał na myśli coś więcej.

*

Zamykają śledztwo po trzech dniach ganiania za przestępcami i szukania dowodów. Potem padają razem na łóżko Johna, by odespać całą sprawę. John budzi się sam.

To jeszcze nic niezwykłego. Kiedy Sherlocka się nie nadzoruje, często sobie idzie i rzadko spędza całą noc w łóżku Johna. Doktor słyszy delikatną, ciepłą muzykę skrzypiec płynącą z parteru.

Niezwykłe jest coś innego.

Na jego szafce nocnej leży bransoletka. Nie było jej tam zeszłej nocy. John podnosi ją, czując, jak wali mu serce.

Bransoletka jest cienkim, czarnym, skórzanym rzemieniem; nie ma w niej nic przyciągającego uwagę ani ostentacyjnego. Przypomina raczej pasek zegarka. John przesuwa kciukiem po wnętrzu, szukając inskrypcji, ale żadnej nie ma. Musi ją dopasować przed założeniem (Sherlock ma szczuplejsze nadgarstki od niego), ale zapięciem można z łatwością operować jedną dłonią.

Zakłada ją i schodzi na dół.

Sherlock przerywa grę, kiedy dostrzega Johna. Na jego prawym nadgarstku widnieje czarny rzemyk; John nie musi spoglądać na dłoń trzymającą skrzypce, by wiedzieć, że lewy nadgarstek jest nagi.

\- Dobry wieczór – mówi Sherlock i spogląda na ramię Johna. - Na prawym?

\-  _Jestem_ leworęczny – odpowiada John.

\- Będziesz ją nosił, wychodząc z domu?

\- Jeśli chcesz. Jeśli ty będziesz nosił swoją.

\- Ludzie będą myśleć, że to ty jesteś moim subem.

\- Już tak myślą. Przyzwyczaiłem się.

\- A więc tak – odpowiada Sherlock i uśmiecha się promiennie.

 

 

 


End file.
